


starlight

by starboyhowell



Category: Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:26:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboyhowell/pseuds/starboyhowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The biting cold winter air is my favorite thing ever. The way snowflakes land on your lashes and how pellets of frozen water fall softly on the leafless trees at the park.</p><p>Phil loved those things too. We loved a lot of the same things.</p><p>I always saw him, sitting on a park bench just looking at the snow folding into the swings and running into the frozen fountain. He always wore this blue jacket. It was almost the color of his eyes, almost the color of the sea in spring, when the ice had not thawed completely but the water still gushed everywhere like words spilling out on a blank page.</p><p>I guess we didn't love the same things, really.<br/>Phil didn't love himself. I did the loving for him.</p><p>//</p><p>i kind thought this song would go with this story? but kind of gender switching i guess</p><p>She by Dodie Clark (doddleoddle on YouTube): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vpg3gtwepSs</p>
            </blockquote>





	starlight

It was that time of year where the leaves of the tress were slowly changing into the warm colors of autumn, holding on to specks of green until they finally fell into the arms of gold.   
It was a quiet night, the stars were visible through a layer of fog and the moon was faintly shining through the branches of lonely trees. The park was generally empty, as nobody liked to spend time in an old park. I quite liked it. It gave me a sense of nostalgia.  
My feet were freezing. The watery grass had started to freeze and the thin soles of my shoes were moist with mud.   
I made my way to a rickety bench and sat down, breathing in the October air and closing my eyes for just a second.  
I heard footsteps and I felt somebody sit down on the bench besides me.   
I opened my eyes and saw through my icy eyelashes a boy. 

He was wearing this blue jacket. It was almost the color of his eyes, almost the color of the sea in spring, when the ice had not thawed completely but the water still gushed everywhere like words spilling out on a blank page. 

His hair was the color of the leaves on the tops of the trees behind us, and his skin was as pale as the moon. 

"H-hello.." I managed to stutter out, taken back by the sudden form of contact we shared. 

Our legs were touching and his eyes were glued to the stars. 

"Hi." I stared blankly at him. Was that the only thing he could say? 

"Okay." I whispered, looking back up at the stars alongside him.

He spoke after a while. I kept looking up. 

"I'm Phil and I'm twenty." 

"I'm Dan and I'm twenty too."

We stayed like that for a while, speaking through visions and looking at each other through the moonlight. His smile was warm and his eyes were shining brighter than the stars and his leg was pulsating galaxies through mine. 

I checked my watch and sighed. It read 2:47 am. 

He looked at me intently for a few seconds before looking down at the grass. 

Then he stood up and left, without a word. 

My eyes followed him until they couldn't follow him any longer and then they mindlessly wandered back to the treetops. I felt a drop of rain fall on my nose, sliding down my mouth and landing on the rim of my shirt. 

I exhaled and stood up, striding through streets lit by dim lights until I walked to my apartment and fidgeted with the key until I got the door to unlock. 

My apartment was cold, even colder than outside. 

I put on some pants and a t-shirt, making myself a cup of hot chocolate and rubbing the edges of the cup, memories of Phil blinking through my mind. 

The rising sun was just beginning to turn from pink to yellow when I finally fell asleep, the strings of my hair messy and curly once again. 

I felt something vibrating on my chest and I open my eyes.   
Someone was calling me.   
I ignored them, it was an unknown number. 

My hands went up to my head and I rubbed my face, brushing them through my hair and closing my eyes tightly. 

I scratched my arm and yawned, heading over to my piano and playing a few notes. My nimble fingers pressed the keys lightly, afraid of the pressure suddenly letting me go of the only world I knew. 

The delicate melody filtered through the air, creating swirls of sound and fireworks in my ears. I smiled a smile so faint that it could not be counted as a smile, but my hart was erupting. 

My pinkie finger played the last note, the wonderland of music finally ending on a G minor. 

The sun was now shining through my apartment, glaring at me through closed windows and drenching everything in light. 

I remembered the stars, how they winked at me from billions of miles away, how they twinkled in the most poetic way unimaginable and how they reflected themselves on my- no, his, ocean eyes.


End file.
